


The Night Tsubaki's Life Turned Around

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Tsubaki gets overpowered in an alley by a criminal that was ready for her, getting her ass used and her mind broken.
Kudos: 15





	The Night Tsubaki's Life Turned Around

Catching criminals and cuffing them in the middle of the night wasn’t anything particularly new for Tsubaki after she started working in NOL and out on the streets for certain missions. And neither was having a criminal curse her out and tell her just how much of a bitch she was for “trying” to lock them up or how they were going to rape her when they got out of lock-up. However, what was new, was having a criminal remain silent as she pinned him to the brick wall in the back of an alley and see him smiling the entire time she spent cuffing him. 

“I’ve never had scum like you smile when they’ve been caught.” Tsubaki felt a bit of anger tug on her heart when his smile only grew wider. It was just enough to cause her to grab the back of the man’s head and slam his cheek against the wall she had him pinned to. However, at that point, the man just started to laugh at her. It was a deep, menacing sort of laughter that she had only ever heard from criminals that already had connections in prison and knew they’d be out in no time.   
  
Unfortunately, the moment she thought about whether or not this man would actually be out in no time, Tsubaki heard the sound of chains snapping underneath her. Her eyes immediately darted down to see that the criminal had managed to file and snap one of the chains connecting the cuffs apart, allowing him to break through it. In the time it took her to realize just what was happening and to draw for her weapon, the criminal had a firm hold on her wrist. One that she couldn’t seem to shake or fight her way out of.

“Let go of me!” She struggled against his grip until he managed to turn the two of them around and force her back to face the wall. Where Tsubaki immediately felt a quick jab to the bottom of her jaw through her mind into a spiral. A sharp, pained gasp left her as her head reeled back. Which turned out to be exactly what the criminal wanted to gain a firm grip around her neck, causing her lungs to notice an immediate lack of oxygen when his grip was tight enough to stop her breathing.

“You really think I wouldn’t come prepared for you after getting caught the first time? You little bitch. I told you I’d get you back after I got out.~”   
  
Tsubaki watched a twisted smile come to the criminal’s face as she tried her best to yank his hand away from her neck, even if it was only long enough to get a single breath. But with both of her hands tugging on his wrist and his fingers, she left herself open to whatever he wanted to do to her with his free hand. It didn’t take her long to figure out just what he wanted when he grabbed onto her collar and yanked on her clothes multiple times, ripping some fabric from her uniform off and leaving it in tatters. “Stop… Please…”

Her voice was strained against the man’s grip and the lack of air that filled her lungs, but she still tried her best to start kicking him off of her when he started to strip her naked. Unfortunately, she just didn’t have the strength in her with everything going on to be able to get him off of her. Not until he had managed to tear her clothes off of her until she was in just the green pair of panties that she decided to wear that day. The moment he exposed her body that much, Tsubaki felt herself be dropped onto the ground without a care in the world, leaving her rear end to thud against the concrete.

In the time it took Tsubaki to take a deep breath and try to get some air back in her lungs, she felt one of his hands grab onto her head and the other slap her across the face. Her head was forced to be unable to recoil from the slap thanks to the grip the man had. But it didn’t stop her from glaring at him while she tried to catch her breath. At least, not until the man quickly yanked down his pants, causing Tsubaki’s eyes to go wide in fear of what she saw.

The man’s cock wasn’t anything frightening or massive that would break her if he fucked her with it. But the fact that a criminal that she had just cuffed, had been stripped by, and was nearly choked out by, had the gall to undress himself and slap her in the face with his shaft told her one thing. If she couldn’t get away from him fast enough, she might not be able to make it back home tonight. Despite the pain, humiliation, and fear that she was feeling, Tsubaki reached out to try and grab the man’s balls, hoping to be able to squeeze it and cause him enough pain to keel over.

Unfortunately, she was quickly stopped when he grabbed both of her hands with both of his and forced them above her head, pinning them against the brick wall behind her. Tsubaki immediately tried to struggle against the man’s grip, leaning as far away from the wall as she could and pulling against his grip. With how she was dressed, however, it only gave the criminal that managed to pin her down a good show. The look of agony on her face as she shook her body from side to side, causing her exposed breasts to jiggle and sway with her shoulders. And the feeling of her face pressing just a little bit more against his shaft just made it harder against her face.

It might have been for the best that Tsubaki struggled as hard as she did, because it allowed her to not notice when the criminal pulled his hips back and reached for her jaw. At least, not until his fingers grabbed her chin and pulled her jaw down low enough to feel like it might pop out of place. Luckily, he didn’t pull it far enough or fast enough to cause her pain that lasted for more than a moment. Though, the humiliation and foul taste that covered her tongue when the criminal forced his shaft into her mouth was another story altogether.

The taste that covered her tongue was almost as rancid as the scent that filled her nostrils as his hips connected with her lips. For just a moment, Tsubaki felt like gagging when the few breaths she was allowed to take were filled with a thick and pungent scent of a man’s crotch. It didn’t help that all she could taste at this point was his cock plunging into her throat. The fact that the criminal laughed as he forced her to feel every inch of his foul-tasting shaft tugged at the fear that Tsubaki was feeling.

Being able to laugh like a maniac when his target was already plugged and forced to be quiet meant that he likely had more in mind for her. Which she was quickly able to figure out as he started to draw his hips back, filling her nostrils with more of his musk and causing her mind to slowly cloud over because of that scent. Her struggling quickly started to slow down as her eyes began to lose the color that they previously had.

It was an, unfortunately, slow process. But it was one that was clearly working as her struggling even slowed to a halt. Being forced to keep her mouth shut due to having the tip of a cock past her lips and limiting her breathing to her nostrils forced Tsubaki to fill every breath she took with the scent of the criminal’s musk. With her hands kept held above her head and her body forced against the wall, she had very little choice about what to do. Especially when that musk actually started to affect her thinking and her actions.

In a matter of moments, Tsubaki had gone from struggling and trying to get herself out of the man’s grip to staying in place and taking deep breaths filled with the scent of his shaft. Even when he fully pulled his hips back and slapped her in the cheek with his cock, she didn’t struggle against him. Not when the only thing that filled her mind was the scent and taste of the shaft that just caused her to stop fighting against his grip.   
  
When the tip of the criminal’s cock pressed against her lips, she immediately allowed her jaw to drop and her mouth to open to take in his member. However, Tsubaki quickly noticed that wasn’t what he wanted as her rear end lifted off of the ground and she was carefully turned around to face the wall. A sharp, slightly pained, and certainly quiet whine left her when she was pressed against the brick wall. Her bare breasts quickly scraped against the wall as he adjusted her position to better suit his needs.   
  
However, now that the scent of his body wasn’t filling her mind with every breath she took, she started to gain a little color back into her eyes. It wasn’t nearly enough to get her to start struggling again, but it was enough to cause her to turn her head and look the criminal in the eyes. “W-What are you… Doing…?” Another sharp sound erupted from her throat a moment later when he forced every inch of his saliva-coated shaft into her plump rear end. Tsubaki’s scream echoed into and out of the alley that the two were currently in, but she was unfortunately unheard with no one around this late at night to notice.

Almost immediately, when the criminal started to thrust relentlessly into her, Tsubaki felt a mixture of pain and pleasure filling her gut. She felt horrible that she was able to feel anything good from a criminal that she had just successfully cuffed. But, with her mind still clouded with the scent of his musk, she couldn’t bring herself to care much at all that it was a criminal and not someone she truly cared about. But Tsubaki was forced to stay quiet either way the moment the man’s lips met her own in a deep and heavy kiss.

Tsubaki didn’t get a chance to fight back against the man’s advancements as his tongue shoved its way past her lips. It started to explore her mouth and clearly dominate the kiss they shared while his hips quickly, roughly, and powerfully fucked her plump rear end. The entire time she was being fucked against the wall, her nipples and breasts scraped and tugged against the brick wall. It only brought her more pain that mixed into the pleasure that was being thrust upon her. But she couldn’t fight back or scream when the criminal had a firm grip on her hip and had her wrists locked and firmly held together just above her rear end.

The feeling of his cock plunging in and out of her rear end over and over again drove Tsubaki insane in one of the most twisted ways she had ever experienced. Sexual pleasure was nothing new to her, but having it forced upon her when her mind was too clouded and lost to tell her to fight against it was something that she hadn’t experienced before. But she found something primal and submissive inside of herself with the way the criminal bent her to his will.

All it took was getting a good whiff of his cock and she snowballed into getting fucked by a man who she saw as the scum of the earth. But when his lips pulled away from her own, and a slim string of saliva connected their tongues, the only thing to leave her were rich and blissful moans that echoed in the alley they were in. And she didn’t dare fight against him anymore due to his strength being able to keep her in place. Though, the feeling of his grip getting tighter on his wrists when she moved in even the slightest way caused her to moan and feel even more pleasure from him.

Every time his hips slammed against her plump rear end, Tsubaki couldn’t stop herself from screaming out in a twisted feeling of pained pleasure. But it was a pain that her body was quickly growing to love with every single thrust that the criminal made. His cock didn’t reach places that she had never been able to feel before, but the sheer force and rough nature that he carried with each move he made were all it took to make her give in to his touch.

A loud and blissful scream erupted from her lips when he slammed into her as roughly as he could. But it was quickly silenced by another kiss from him in order to keep her from letting anyone possibly find out about what was going on. Though, Tsubaki didn’t exactly find a reason to stop enjoying herself at this point. She eagerly suckled on his tongue when it slipped past her lips, her eyes quickly becoming half-lidded as her body and mind fully submitted to what this man was doing to her.

Luckily for her, the moment that she started to suckle on his tongue and avoid screaming in bliss, the criminal reached his peak. Tsubaki felt the man slam his hips against her plump rear end, his grip on her hip and her wrists getting even tighter as he tensed up and unloaded himself inside of her. The smoldering heat of rope after rope of his spunk filling her rear end was enough to force an ecstatic moan from her lips. But luckily, this one was able to be heard by anyone outside of the alley.

Right at this moment, when she was getting her ass filled with cum and she was completely giving in to what this man wanted from her, Tsubaki reached the peak of her pleasure as well. Her pussy had gone untouched the entire time she had been toyed with and fucked by the man, but it didn’t stop her from going cross-eyed and letting her tongue hang out of her mouth while she squirted against the wall she was being pressed against. It also didn’t stop her from gasping when she was suddenly dropped to the ground and turned around to face the man and his cum-covered cock. Which she quickly and eagerly took a deep breath of, wanting to get more of his scent in her mind. Though, she was quick to press her face against his shaft and have it cover her eye before looking up at him, a sly and needy gaze in her eye. “Hopefully you’re not done with me…”


End file.
